Nightmare
by Imaginary Enemies
Summary: Fluffy Zutara drabble. Zuko has nightmare's about Sozin's comet. Please please please review!


**Fluffy drabble. I'll probably make a Zutara series soon (: **

* * *

><p>Azula was towering over Zuko, watching him. Zuko felt...well, he didn't know. It was fear. But it wasn't anger. Adrenaline was a possible answer, but there just wasn't a word to what was flowing through his body. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Katara in her water bending stance. He knew there wasn't any water around. She knew that also. She was vulnerable, and Zuko had to protect her.<p>

Zuko was watching Azula. He was watching her stance. She was staring at him right back. Both were studying each other; to see who was to attack first. Zuko saw a slight smirk on her face, and as he saw that smirk form, she did it. She got into her lightening stance, and went for it. Zuko prepared to channel the lightening, but she changed her stance to another position. To Katara. He franticaly looked over to her. He ran. He didn't think. He just did. He was so close, the lightening grazed his hand. But he missed it. He fell, and looked up at Katara, who was on the ground; lightening channeling through her body. He heard Azulas laugh, that spirits-awful, sinister laugh she had.

He got up, not thinking. He ran to her. But she was getting further away from his reach. He pumped his legs harder and faster, but he still couldn't get to her. All he saw was her dead stare into his eyes, and he collapsed and screamed.

"Zuko!"

He shot straight up from his sleeping position. He was sweating, and breathing heavily. He felt a hand on his stomach. He looked and saw Katara, who looked frightened. He put his head in his hands and tried to catch his breath. Katara was soothing him with kind words that were meant to be helpful, but weren't.

"Did you...have that nightmare again?" She quietly asked. He nodded his head. He heard her sigh. She rested her head on his shoulder and rubbed circles on his back. Ever since that day of Sozins comet, Zuko's subconcious always thinks of what could have happened if he didnt make it to her. He always had that 'what if this happened' theory. It haunted him. Azula haunts his dreams as well, but not as often as this one where Katara _died_ because he couldn't get to her.

"I don't know how to make these nightmares go away," Zuko said, muffled through his hands. He sat up and took Katara in his grasp. He pulled her onto his lap and just held her. She traced random lines on his chest and tired to think of what to say. She never fell back asleep after Zuko had his night terrors. In the four and a half years since the comet, she was disturbed by nightmares too. But not as vivid as Zuko has them.

"I dont know either, babe. I want this to go away for you. You have too much to worry about as it is." She whispered as she looked up at him. He was staring at the door, just zoning out. "Maybe there are some sort of herbs that you can take to get you back into your regular sleeping patterns..." She tried.

"Maybe. I just...they're so real. Sometimes I think it actually did happen when I wake up from them, until I see you sleeping next to me. It's scary, Katara."

Katara leaned her head onto his chest and wrapped her arms around him, and he squeezed her tighter to him. She felt his heartbeat in her ear, much faster than normal. "They'll go away..." Katara started, but stopped herself the second she knew that it's been going on for four years and most likely wasn't going to stop.

He just sighed. He knew she was trying to help, but nothing would work. All he wanted to do was get a peaceful night of sleep, but with being Fire Lord and trying to find his mother, that hasn't happened in years.

Then, a wail came from the right side of the room. This startled the Fire Lord and Lady out of their wits, but then came back to reality. Zuko and Katara's 9 month old son, Roku. Zuko instantly smiled, hearing his small son cry for either of his parents. Katara knew that the one thing that made Zuko happy was his baby son. "I'll get him," Zuko volunteered.

He got up from the warm bed and left to retrieve his baby. The cranky boy was squirming in his bassenette, waiting for his Daddy to come get him. The second Zuko leaned down and reached for his son, the baby only went to a whimper. He carried him to the bed and sat down next to Katara, who was wrapping herself in the blankets.

Roku looked every bit like Zuko, much to his surprise. He had raven hair and golden eyes, but was a shade darker than Zuko was. He had the smallest nose

"He really loves you, Zuko." Katara noted. "You were worried about _nothing_." She smiled. During her pregnancy, Zuko opened up to her and told her he was afraid to become a Dad. Afraid to be like Ozai, or that the baby wouldn't like him.

"Good," he smiled. "I think I'm going to take off tomorrow." Katara eyes widened. "Off? You havn't taken off since we got married...Can you even do that?"

"Well, yeah. I'm Fire Lord. I basically make my own rules, right?" Zuko teased. Katara smiled. She barely see's him anymore except at night. "Maybe a day off is what you need. You just need to forget." Katara smiled. Zuko smiled back at her, and lifted Roku over his shoulder. He patted his back, and breathed in that little baby smell.

"I swear he just makes my stress melt away."

"Good, then tomorrow will be good for us." Katara said. She leaned in, and Zuko met her halfway. Zuko deepened the kiss, but had to pull away when Roku started to squirm. Katara snuggled closer and rested her head on Zuko's shoulder. She never thought in a million years that she would be right here, in Zuko's palace, in Zuko's bed, as Zuko's wife and mother of his baby. But it was exactly what she wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! There will be more in the future. <strong>


End file.
